


Engraved

by kimksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimksoo/pseuds/kimksoo
Summary: The Little Prince Fic Fest.Prompt #3uni student uncle Jongin has to take care of his niece & nephew and that’s because his sister is going on a vaca, but taking care of them isn’t as easy as he thought would be, both of them don’t want to go to kindergarten and cry most of the time, which annoys his neighbor Kyungsoo who has a really important paper & also hates children, not knowing that the annoying neighbor is his old crush from HS Kim Jongin he goes to his apartment for a serious talk but gets flustered.





	Engraved

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for the great prompt! I really enjoyed it when writing this despite of ups and down.  
> But I want to say sorry because in the prompt, JI is a uni student but I changed his roles in it. I didn't realized until I finished 50% of this story.
> 
> Millions thanks to the mods too for giving me the chance! And for the submission extension :"). I really appreciate it!
> 
> Dear readers, sorry for any lacks. Enjoy it happy reading >

A loud sounds from next door disturbs his sleep. Glancing the clock at his nightstand,

“Seven…what the fuss!” rubbing his red eyes, yes. Lack of sleep. All he remembered was the time he saw before he fell asleep. 4 am. He decided to shut his eyes again when suddenly a very loud cries bursted into his ears make him forcedly get up from his soft bed to the window. Peeking his head out a bit, he saw two kids that are totally familiar to him, cried on top of their lungs. He also noticed a minivan that just drove away at the same as the cries getting louder.

“Aahh..they are going to a vacation…” his neighbour told him once before and now he recalls it. Walking back to his bed with a yawn, he buried his head under his pillow and murmurs,

“Good luck, Miss or Mr Nanny. Those kids are loud. I hope you won’t run away after a day…”

He literally woke up again when his phone won’t stop ‘screaming’. At the same, a call received.

“ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING?! WAKE UP KYUNGSOO!!” he rolled his eyes. “I am waking up now and stop screaming Byun Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo sighed.

“As what I am expected from Doh Kyungsoo..” he raised his eyebrows before asking Baekhyun again. After a word that came out from his best friend’s mouth, he quickly jumped out of his bed and rush to the bathroom, almost forgetting his towel.  
He is late for class. More precisely, for his presentation.

***

A girl and a boy. Jumping excitedly in front of the door while licking the ice cream, shouting for someone very loud.

“UNCLE HURRY UP! MY ICE CREAM IS GOING TO MELT!”

“Raeon’s too-oh!”

“UNCLE!! RAEON DROP HIS ICE CREAM ON THE DOORMAT!!!” Rahee. With short of breathe, a very fine man with sweaty face finally arrived.

“Don’t..run..anymore…Uncle Jongin is tired…” dropping himself on the grass trying to catch his breathes again after a quick ‘chase’. Closing his eyes, spreading himself while lying giving his niece and nephew an advance to land on top of him. “No your ice cream-oh crap!” too late. The ice cream stained his shirt, his favourite shirt. Quickly getting up he unlock the door with the entered passcode and the kids running inside. He let out a big sigh.

“This shirt..and the mat..ugh..” before stepping in, he noticed someone, apparently his neighbour from his tail of eyes behind the window’s glass. “You must be a student..sorry for the disturbances.” Muttered under his breath. 

While on the other side, Kyungsoo grip his fist until his hand is shaking.

“God..when will you grant me a peaceful life..help me with those kids..at least..” glancing on his watch, it is now 5:30 pm. Maybe he should stop from his reading for a while, having a nice shower and dinner before burning the midnight oil..again. His day was rough, getting mad for coming late. Lucky him that his presentation went well.

I can’t open my eyes  
Outside the blanket is dangerous, I can’t get out  
It’s still dark  
But the alarm still wakes up so easily..

But he needs to wake up. Rahee and Raeon need to go to the kindergarten. Easy as pie, waking up those two, rush them for a bath, getting ready with school’s attire, send them and done!  
That what he expected five minutes ago when he found Rahee and Raeon clinging around his leg begging for not going to school. 

“No..your mum is going to scold you. Let my legs go or I will drag both of you with my legs instead. I am strong, you know?” Jongin squints his eyes as a sharp stare.

“The water is cold..” Raeon complains. Rahee nods right away.

“No it is not. I will make it warm.” Jongin fights.

“My bag is missing. Raeon too!” Rahee’s turn. Jongin chuckled and shook his head.

“I found it. What makes you think that inside of your toy’s box is the right place?” both of them have their mouth sealed.

“But still…NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” They let go his leg and started to run around the house. Jongin have no choice. 

 

One of the reason why Kyungsoo doesn’t likes kid. They are loud, annoying and pathetic. Well, not all but mostly. Experienced fighting with a kid because of a bunch of annoying words, he found himself yelling back at the kid. What makes him angrier was, the kid won’t back off and he felt like..killing is the best option? But, yeah. He still can think straight and very well. He sure know the kid’s action but somehow he can’t control his own mind and emotion. It is burning inside.

Same like today.

He wished he can sleep until 9 am before going to his class at noon but here he is, standing in front of his door with pyjama still on, slipping on his slipper and went straight to the next door. Before he can even rang the door bell, the door opened and revealed two super loud kids that disturbed his precious sleep and…  
He thinks..his eyes going to bail out.

“Oh? Sorry I don’t know there is someone at the door.” The man that is standing right in front of his eyes is struggling with those kids.

“If both of you are not going, no more ice cream, no more cartoon and no more me.” Silence fills the air. “Why? I thought you going to like it if I am not around?” Jongin just wanted to give a small warn but he didn’t expected the two siblings would cried even louder than before. Now he feels regret and sorry. Wrapping the two in his arms, he kissed their crowns.

“Okay I am sorry. But promise me, you will go to school and not making any trouble. Is that clear?” Nod. Kyungsoo freeze at his spot while trying to digest the situation. The situation is not an odd things but the situation maker. 

Yes. Kim Jongin. His old highschool crush. Jongin. The same person who now leading the kids into a car and now coming to him. Kyungsoo snapped when Jongin slightly tap his shoulder.

“You’re okay? Were you shocked?” Yes.

“Oh? Ooo..uhm I am..okay..” He lied.

“By the way, is there something that I can help?” Kyungsoo flustered. His lips dry. Choked by his own saliva.

“Oh that thing..uhm wait what was it?” His heart gonna explode any soon. His eyes trembling, wandering all around and, “Ah! Yes just to tell you that..your….flower wilt! Yes your flower wilt!” Jongin meet Kyungsoo’s point at the corner of the yard. 

“Okayy…urm thanks! May I know your-“ Jongin didn’t managed to finished his word when Kyungsoo suddenly saying goodbye and exiting the house yard. Trailing his eyes on the small guy,

“He lives next door. Aahh the student. I see..” a loud scream grabs his sense again.  
School.

 

Throughout the day of his classes, the incident occurred this morning really disturbing himself. He can’t stop thinking of it.

“This is really not you.” That is what Baekhyun told him when his classmate found himself spacing out while searching for a book on the shelf in the library until he didn’t realized he just took a mathematic book instead of his field. More annoying because he hates number.

“At least Math is better than kids.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Last time you were like this was when you said you saw your crush-oh you saw him again?” Kyungsoo mouth went sealed. “That Kim…ugh what it his name again, Soo?” he locked his eyes onto his lap. Baekhyun nodded with a thin line of smile on his face.

“Quiet Kyungsoo means yes.”

He hates Baekhyun. He hates everyone.

 

Just a few steps to his house but he couldn’t make it. He can’t do it. His legs freeze at his spot but his eyes can’t be taken off from a figure that seems like settling something on the yard. He gulped. Bracing himself to let out one step and pretend nothing happened. 

One, two, three, four steps…

“Student!” Kyungsoo startled and almost tripped on his own foot when he felt his backpack was pulled from back. 

“Slow down, you might fell down.” He did almost fell down but Jongin saved him. Kyungsoo fixes his backpack before his eyes meet Jongin’s eyes make his heart beat faster then he had before. At this rate, he feels like his heart going to explode. The heartbeat is so loud until he can’t even listen on what the man in front of him talking about. He snapped.

“Are you okay? Do you listen what I said just now?” Jongin slightly tapped his shoulder but he suddenly jumped out backward a bit. He can feel that his cheeks getting hot. “Your face…is red. Are you really okay?” Jongin gives him the confused look by tilting his head and getting lower to his eyes level.

He can’t breathe. Kyungsoo bit his lower lips before parted it.

“I..I okay. Just a bit..under the weather maybe. I-I should get in.” turning his heels and rushing to his house which is just a few steps away but Jongin managed to grab his wrist before his trembling legs could succeed the action.

“May I know your name?” Another bomb is attacking him. He tried to calm himself. Well, it is just a name. As simple as pie. Tell it and go.

“K-Kyungsoo. Doh Kyungsoo.” Suttered. Jongin quickly apologized and let go Kyungsoo’s wrist.

“Hello, Kyungsoo! I am Jongin. Kim Jongin.” Yes, he knows it of course. 

“This might be awkward. Uhm..how..old are you?” Kyungsoo is debating with himself.

“24. I am 24 years-old.” Jongin seems excited. Again, Kyungsoo knew it because both of them just in the same age. Only a few days apart. A day apart precisely.

“Okay, Jongin. Uhm..nice to meet you /again/ !” Reach out a hand for a shake and excuse himself afterwards. Behind the door, there is Kyungsoo squelling so hard and rolling himself on the couch while holding his hand.

 

“Cute.” Jongin couldn’t stop thinking about his neighbour next door. He is small and cheeky, also clumsy. Grinning all alone until Rahee suddenly came and tapped his shoulder.

“Uncle, why are you smiling?” Jongin startled and cleared his throat.

“Nothing, dear. Just thinking about a funny friend of mine.” Brushing his niece's hair and meet her eyes. Something crossed his mind. “Rahee, do you know about the uncle next our house?” Rahee tap his chin with her small finger.

“Ah, the uncle that came to our house this morning?” Jongin nods. “I don’t like him.” Blunt reply from Rahee makes Jongin a bit shocked.

“He always glare at us. Is his eyes okay? And and..when I said ‘hi’ he did not say ‘hi’ back to me.” Jongin scrunches his nose.  
“Maybe he is..shy?” Rahee pouted and shake her head. “He never smile at us. And Raeon said he don’t like us.” Jongin make a small nod while listening to his niece.

“Hey, that is bad. Don’t say like that. Maybe he is really shy or he just don’t know how to approach this cute girl over here!” tickles is the thing that Rahee hates the most. Jongin let her go and give a small kiss on her forehead before bring her to bed.

Kyungsoo is shy. He is afraid to approach Jongin. Yes he is a scaredy-cat. His long last crush that he would never expect to be in front of him after three years is here again. This time, only a few steps away from him. Next door! And having a talk with his this evening makes it even crazier.

“Relax, Kyungsoo..you’re not going to die because of heart attack.” He placed his palm on his chest and smile out of nowhere when he remembered on how Jongin held his wrist and smiled at him.

“NOOOOO I AM GOING TO DIE SOOON!!”

 

What is morning without a fuss from next door. Walking in front the house lazily with earphones stuck in, suddenly he was bumped from his side until one piece of his earphone dropped. Catching the view of those two kids running to the car that parked at the side of the road a few feet in front of him, he let out a rage breath with his lips sealed.

“This is getting on my nerves. Can I have a very nice day-“

“Kyungsoo!” He never turned his heels back this fast when he heard someone shouted his name.

“Sorry for that..haish they gave me a hard time too!” his guard fall down.

“It-It’s ok-kay..I-I am okay.” Did he just suttered. Yes.

“Going to college?” he nods. Jongin hold his arm. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched for a while. “Might as well! Let me give you a ride there. I sent Rahee and Raeon to school first then yours! Come!” Kyungsoo didn’t manage to finish his word as Jongin pulled him to his car and make him sit at the front beside the driver seat. The kids give him a weird look from the back. Kyungsoo can see it clearly from the front mirror. Cleared his throat and decided to not say anything.

“Drop the eyes, Rahee.” Jongin closed his door and start the engine.

Peeking his head over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, trailing his eyes on the car that just left a few seconds again. Pushing Baekhyun’s body away from him, Kyungsoo dragged Baekhyun to the class.

“Who is that? What a nice car! I love red!”

“I thought you love yellow?” the latter pinches his arm makes Kyungsoo groans.

“Nobody.”

“Liar.”

“Don’t you have anything else to do besides sticking out your nose into my life?” Kyungsoo put down his back and sit at the empty sit, followed by Baekhyun. Taking out his notebook pc just to ignore the brunette. 

“Hey, you can’t ignore me! You would never ignore me!” Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo’s elbow. Kyungsoo tilted his head to left and right with his eyes roaming around the class. “What? What are you looking for?” Baekhyun is searching for it too.

“Weird. I felt someone nudged me. Who? Someone was talking just now. Am I hearing something?” Baekhyun pissed off.

“Oh, look! Kim Jongin!!” Kyungsoo suddenly stand up for no reason and his eyes stuck at the front door of the class. Not a view of Kim Jongin but a view of Baekhyun sticking his tounge out to him.

“This is why I fucking hate you, Byun Baekhyun!!!”

***

Eventhou you’re busy but still need to look fit. Kyungsoo always keep it in his mind. His routine to jog at the nearest park in his neighbourhood. His classes ended early today because the lectures wanted to give their students times for study before the exam that just around the corner. He took the chance for his own time. Study is important but sometimes it is suffocating.

No more of what you don’t wanna do  
Do what you want instead of what’s typical  
Be free, yeah, have some lawless ideas  
You’re still so young.

Latest song from his favourite singer.

Without a warn, something flew over his fence. He is lucky that he didn’t step forward or not, his head might be the actual target. A small figure seems peeking out head over the high fence.

“Uhm..can you give back the shoe? Raeon threw it.” Rahee. Kyungsoo knelt down and picked the shoe. Moving closer to the small girl and hand it over. Right time where  
Jongin steps out from the house.

“What are you doing there? Get down you might fall!” Jongin rushed to her and helps her to get down.

“Uncle, Raeon threw my shoe! And I asked uncle…”

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin told her.

“Uncle Kyungsoo to give it back to me.” Jongin’s eyes drifts on him. He bows a bit and keep his eyes down. Fluttering inside. And dying.

“Thank you for helping her. Uhm..going somewhere?” Kyungsoo licks his dry lips. 

“To the park nearby…uhm..jogging. A bit.” Kyungsoo never smiled foolishly like that. Jongin face seems brightening when he heard that.

“LET’S GO TOGETHER WITH US! I mean..we wanted to go there too!” Kyungsoo can’t says no because Jongin already rushed to his house yard and practically dragged him out from his own area before getting the kids to the car.

The air is refreshing. There’s not many people at the park but still seems packed. Kyungsoo took about two or three round before he ended his jog and went to have a rest after cooling down.

“Here, water.” Kyungsoo accept it without hesitation and drink it straight away. It tastes better when Jongin is the one who give it. His heart blooms. “Rahee! Raeon! I have ice creams! Come here!” without a blink, the kids already stand up excitedly in front of him and took the ice creams from Jongin’s hand.

“You are sweaty! Teacher said, if you sweating much, you are healthy! Uncle Kyungsoo is healthy!” Raeon pointed to him with a giggle. Jongin joins the laughing squad but his laugh terminated quickly when Rahee opened her mouth to speak.

“Uncle Jongin is not. Look! He is not sweaty!”

“Eh! Excuse me but I am sweating! I wiped it before you can see it! Do you know how exhausting it is to look after both of you?” Kyungsoo let out a small laugh. Rahee come closer to him, exactly stand straight in front of him and pointed something on his face.

“What?”

“Uncle Kyungsoo have a heart-shaped smile! Uncle, look! Raeon too look here!” 

“You’re right! Hey, Soo! Have people ever told you that?”

No. You’re the first one.

“Uhm..not really actually..” blushing.

“It is pretty!!!!” Rahee and Raeon squelled and having fun with it. Kyungsoo can’t stop smiling, his heart is beating hard and fast because Jongin keeps on looking at him. His smile. The pretty smile!

“Okay, kids. Stop teasing. Uncle Kyungsoo is blushing right now.” Jongin demanding the kids to stop.

"Oh my he noticed it. Just kill me right now!" his heart is screaming.

***

“I am a writer. Well, this gonna be my debut. That’s why you are barely seeing me stepping outside except for sending the kids to school and picked them up from school.”  
Yes. Kyungsoo do remembers in the old days from his highschool where Jongin always be the one who will submitted all his work for the school’s magazine and really known well as the genius student when it comes about writing. Jongin did receive a lot of praises back then. He guess Jongin choose to be what he wanted to be and what he is comfortable with. Great choice of life.

Might as well his life too.

“I would never dream of us seeing each other again but this is totally a bless and miracle..” tracing his fingers softly on the old photo, their class photo.  
The bus stopped and he step down. Almost got a heart attack when he saw Jongin rushing towards him and grabs his shoulder. Jongin is panting so hard, seems like he was running all over to the bus stop..just to meet him?

“Soo, you…need to help me!” he raised his eyebrows. “Kids..the kids..help me!” his heart racing.

Yeah, totally racing.

“Can you take care of them? Maybe until dinner? I have an urgent thing need to settle down.”

Taking care of kids? Doh Kyungsoo who hates kids, babysitting them?

Kyungsoo?

Babysitting?

Yes.

A step inside, he thought his jaw going to drop down. The house is so…messy. The toys scattered on the floor, all the coloring books, crayons everywhere and there’s the kids laughing while too focus on the cartoon show.

“Kids.” No response. Greeted by a loud laugh. “Are you listening to me?” a few moment silenced urges Kyungsoo to turn the tv off and getting yelled by the kids.

“No cartoon. Your uncle assisted me to take care of you today.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms over his chest while his feet gradually tapping the floor.

“Where did he go?” 

“Have work to do. Will be back around dinner.” Straightforward.

“Done your homework?” Shook. “So now, go to your room and finish it now. Uncle Jongin said no dinner if you don’t finish it.” The kids rushed their step to their bedroom.  
A small lie doesn’t hurt.

Two hours spent to clean the house. Sometimes Kyungsoo wondered on how Jongin take a care of the kids and the house too. The house is too messy. Who would expect to found a pack of chips under the cushion, and a few cookies under the mat? Not to mention the door mat that stained with ice cream hidden at the corner of the front door.  
While tidying up, he would take a time to keep eyes on the kids. Well, the kids are naughty and loud but they are diligent. Peeking through the door that half-opened, he saw on how Rahee taught her little brother on his homework.

“You are just like Jongin..” murmured.

Yes. Maybe this is the time. If he wanted to be closed to Jongin, he at least need to capture the kids’s heart first. No pain, no gain.

 

Almost three hour passed, seems like no sign the younger would be back soon. The kids already fall asleep after they finished their homework. Kyungsoo cleans the kitchen after he done cooking the dinner. Nothing much in the kitchen’s cabinet. Lacking of stuff, he ended up cooked a spaghetti. He just hoping that the kids will like it.

“Uncle is not home yet?” Raeon is awake. He keeps rubbing his eyes. Kyungsoo knelt down to get into his level.

“Not yet. Maybe later-“ suddenly the front door flung open, revealing the awaiting person. A gloomy looking drawn on his face makes the two stared at him in confuse.

“Uncle..what happened?”

“Yes Jongin, what happened?” Jongin closed the door shut and step closer. He knelt in front of Raeon and hug the boy tight.

“Raeon-ah…” sniffing. Kyungsoo startled by Jongin’s sudden cries. He in his kneeling position shifting closer and rub Jongin’s back reassuringly before Jongin let go his embrace and hugged Kyungsoo afterwards. Kyungsoo felt his eyes gonna bailed out. The embrace is so tight until he can barely breathe.

“Jongin…”

“I did it…I did it..” his forehead creased. 

“Did…what?” Jongin pulled it off and faced him.

“They decided..to take my work. They are going to publish it. I did it, Soo. I DID IT!” Jongin’s loud scream guided Rahee to come out from her room while yawning.

“You are awake? Hungry? Wanna eat?” Rahee came closer to Kyungsoo and nodded. Kyungsoo was about to get up when Jongin held his arm and raised his eyebrows. It took Kyungsoo a several moment to understand it. “Aaaa I get it. I made a dinner. Go and eat if you are hungry. Take it as my present for your success. Congrats, Jongin!” Kyungsoo can finally get into his heels followed by Jongin.

“Soo..” Kyungsoo threw a blank stare.

“Who is Baekhyun? He waited you in front of your house.” Kyungsoo never be this fast as he grabbed his backpack on the couch and rushed out from the house but managed to say ‘goodbye’ leaving Jongin and the kids in confuse state.

“Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you. And why were you came out from that house? Who is that guy?” Baekhyun is bombing him with questions. Kyungsoo is still panting, trying to catch a breath.

“Cut the talk…let’s go inside.” Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun arm but the brunette resist. 

“That guy…is Kim Jongin. Am I right?” Baekhyun whispered.

“You..stay outside.”

*** 

Never for second Baekhyun stop having his eyes on his friend. Kyungsoo has been rummaging through his backpack for almost 30 minutes and keep on sighing.

“If it is not there, it is not there. What are you even searching for?” Kyungsoo stop his doing and give Baekhyun a fierce look.

“Did you took it?”

“Took what?”

“My journal.”

“You mean, diary?”

“Journal! That old book with brown cover!” Baekhyun had a moment of thought.

“Believe me, I didn’t take it. You may do an inspection on me.” Baekhyun spreads his arms widely.

“Not a time for joking, Mr. Byun.” Baekhyun drops his arm.

“Emm..maybe you left it at the class?” Kyungsoo shook his head. It is impossible because he remembered clearly that he didn’t have it from the start he-

“Baekhyun…”

“Yes?”

“I think…I left it at Jongin’s house…” 

 

“Is there something in the journal?” Baekhyun is getting interested with his flustered and panicked friend.

“The journal is okay but…the photo..” Kyungsoo is pulling his hair. “I have his photo..from the highschool-arghh!!”

“Wow, interesting! You are doomed, man.” Baekhyun chuckled while Kyungsoo is literally having his head buried between his folded arms screaming internally.  
Yes, Kyungsoo keeps the photo. He and Jongin were in a same class during highschool. Well, it will be not that terrified for Kyungsoo if the photo is normal but eventually it is not. He is legit drew a few of small ‘love’ on top of Jongin’s head in the picture. What would Jongin think if he found it? Might Kyungsoo should hide in a dungeon forever due to embarrassment.

“Dude, relax. Why don’t you ask him first? If he said nothing, then it is nothing.” Kyungsoo raised his head and tilted to face Baekhyun.

“What if…he pretends not to know it..while actually he knows it?” Baekhyun raised his shoulders. 

 

Jongin never expected that his house can be this clean. Not just clean but tidy. How could Kyungsoo managed to handle the mess with the present of the kids? He is really curious and wondering about it.

“Uncle, what are you thinking so hard?” Rahee climbs the couch and sit next to him.

“How did uncle Kyungsoo cleaned all of these? What did he do-I mean..how?” Jongin asked Rahee.

“He instructed us to do our homework or else we can’t get to eat dinner.” Blunt.

“Wait, just that? That’s it?” Rahee nodded.

“He moved like a robot! He knew to do everything! Not like you..” Jongin sighed.

“Okay I get it but just one thing. You listened to him but not me?” Jongin can’t believe this.

“Uncle, he is scary. Uncle, he scolded us!” Rahee is in furious.

“Maybe I should do that..hmm..” Jongin did not expect for Rahee to jump onto his lap and pinching his cheeks. It hurts, really. 

 

The hollow wind breezes, touching his bare skin. Peeking over his half-opened door, gazing on his neighbour that currently with his usual routine with those kids in the morning. The tall guy leaves the house yard, so does from his sight.

“Is he already gone?” he muttered under his breath. 

“What is that until you’re scared of him?” Baekhyun appeared beside him with a small carton of milk in his hand and sipping it. Throwing a glance on the smaller, Baekhyun snorted. “Aahh…the diary-I mean, the photo-ʺ a knocks on the door startling both of them. Their eyes darted to each other, wondering who is it by the door.

“Kyungsoo, are you home?” the deep voice enough to flip Kyungsoo into a panic mode. He grabs Baekhyun by his wrist with his point finger on his lips and rush away, hiding. Baekhyun shook his head and step forward to get the door.

“Kim Jongin, right?” Jongin nods.

“You are the guy last night, am I right?”

“Yes. I am Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s friend.” Sipping the milk.

“I thought this is his house?” Baekhyun chuckled.

“It is. I slept over last night. So…looking for him? He already left. Got something to do.” Jongin’s brows knitted.

“Really? But, his shoes is there?” Jongin pointed with mouth at the corner of the entrance.

Stupid,Kyungsoo!

“You really think that he only have a pair?” Baekhyun threw a question back to Jongin, makes him have a second thought.

“Ahh, forget it! I just want to give his book back. He left it at my house yesterday because he was rushing for you. Give it.” Coldly handing the book with old brown cover, Baekhyun recognised the book. He take is and keep it between his arm. Something clicked in his mind. Clearing his throat,

“Did you perhaps…look into it?” Baekhyun is not sure why he is feeling nervous.

“No.” Baekhyun heaves a glad breath.

“Well, it does opened when I found it because it fell behind the couch but I didn’t go through it.” Baekhyun make a small nod.

“Glad you didn’t open it. Last time I tried, Kyungsoo almost killed me.” Baekhyun notices that the tall guy jolted a bit. A thin smile spreads on his face.

“I-I should get going by now. The kids gonna be late for school.” Lowering his head for a bow and brings his feet away from the house. As Baekhyun closed the door, the book is already left his embrace. Kyungsoo, flipping each pages of his journal and only meeting Baekhyun’s eyes with his owl gaze.

“Why?”

“Where is it…the photo is missing..where?!” Kyungsoo drops his knees on the floor, having a mental breakdown.

***

A text that he received somehow stops his time. Not only the time but giving reflect to his body. His eyes can’t even leave the screen.

“She will be back..on this weekend?” Jongin keep reading the text on repeat.  
Why does he feel sad? Why? He don’t want to leave apparently.  
He keeps on thinking while lying his body on the couch until his gaze paused on the clock hanged on the wall. Jolting up from the couch and getting his car key, rushing out from his house.

“Late! I am late!” it is noon and the kids supposed to be home right now.

While struggling, he doesn’t expect to meet Kyungsoo in his half way. The small guy stops as he drifted his eyes on him.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin waved his hand and partially shouted. “Can we talk later? Will you be home?” Kyungsoo don’t know what actually happened because he just nod his head upon Jongin’s will. 

“Okay then. See you!” dragging himself into the car and step on, leaving the neighbourhood, as well as Kyungsoo who is still froze, standing on his feet.

A millions thought stamped in his mind. Why does Jongin wants to meet him? Is it about this morning? Or..it is about the photo? Did Jongin found it? And…did Jongin knew his feeling by now? Seeping his fingers through his hair in frustration, he stomps away leaving the neighbourhood.

“I need to hide.”

 

He is late. Very late. As he arrived, Raeon can’t stop crying and Rahee is pulling a face on him.

“You’re late, Mr. Kim.” The teacher greets him. Jongin nods and kneeling in front of Raeon and give the little boy a hug.

“Un-uncle…I th-thought you are l-leaving..us…” Raeon is sobbing so hard until his breath hitched. Jongin keep on caressing his back reassuringly.

“Who said that? I will not leave you both alone..” Jongin drifts his eyes on Rahee.

“Rahee…told me..she said, if I wouldn’t be a-a good boy..you will leave me…” Raeon cries harder.

“So..you thought that you are not a good boy hence I will leave you?” Jongin loosen the hug and meet the boy’ watery eyes. Raeon nods. Jongin released a heavy breath.

“Rahee..why did you told him that?”

“Because he is.” Rahee started to rage.

“For what reason?”

“He took-ʺ

“Nope. I don’t want to listen it. Apologize to your brother now.”

“But..but..”

“Now or I will really leave.” Rahee surrendered. Holding each other’s hand for a shake and they are done.

They are good now. Raeon is now can’t stop whining over his melting ice-cream and Rahee is trying hard to handle him as Jongin is driving way back to home. From the backseat, Jongin almost went deaf when Raeon suddenly screamed. Jongin had to pull over at the road side.

“What?”

“I SAW UNCLE KYUNGSOO!!” Raeon keeps on looking back. Jongin followed him and his eyes caught a small figure walking lazily at the park. Yes, they are at the park now since it is in the same route to their neighbourhood. 

“Hey, wanna go the park?” As he expected, green light.

***

Bitting his nail, always be his habit but for now, it is not his main reason. Spacing out, his mind his nowhere.

“Soo..”

“Hmm.”

“You..okay?” Kyungsoo make a small nod, but still spacing. Baekhyun took a sit in front of Kyungsoo and get Kyungsoo’s face being cupped by his hands makes Kyungsoo startled. His big eyes are bawling.

“Who make my little prince sad here..tell me tell me..tell tell tell meee~” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun’s hand away and he hissed.

“I will kick you out from my house!”

“Oho relax! By the way, what had gotten into you? You seem wasted since you got home this evening? Something happened?” Baekhyun fixed himself beside Kyungsoo on the couch. 

“Jongin..” tilting his body facing the brunette as Kyungsoo speaks. Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “He’s going to leave by next week. His sister will be back from her vacation.”

“And…? Are you sad?” 

“A bit? But I am also glad and relieved?” Baekhyun is confused. “Relieved because he won’t know about my feeling on him.” Kyungsoo explained and that make Baekhyun pinched Kyungsoo’s thigh.

“You dumb. You might be alone forever thou. Confess to him..for once. At least you tried.”

“That’s the reason why I am sad.” Baekhyun gives up. He wanted to get up when Kyungsoo reached his arm. “Are you going to stay with me until the examination next week? Why don’t you want to go back to your dorm?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and took a sit back.

“You know Chanyeol, right? The tall guy /my roommate/?” Kyungsoo slightly nods. “I… confessed my feelings toward him and he pulled an act over me so I am upset. And…let me stay for a while. You’re so lucky because your parents owned this vacation house for you to stay while studying and I am here stuck in that small dorm. With that an ungrateful brat.” After listened to it, now Kyungsoo is afraid.

“By the way, the exam is next week thou. Precisely, two days more.” Baekhyun added.

Exam. Next week. Jongin is leaving. Next week.  
Miserable. Doh Kyungsoo.

 

As what he expected. Those two days went without he even realized. He is not in the last semester for him to struggling to pass but, an exam is an exam. If he wants the best, he should start to be the best too. Along with Baekhyun, they studied hard. There’s time when they went slacking off too but it doesn’t last long whenever they heard the clock is ticking.

D-day.

Kyungoo’s step froze in front of the house. He don’t know whether he should bid a goodbye to Jongin or not. But if he didn’t take the chance, he wouldn’t know when or when he could probably meet Jongin again. As he keep on dazing off, the front door suddenly open revealed a tall guy with a huge luggage by his side.

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing there?” he snapped out. Pulling away his gaze and lowering his head,

“Uhh..I..I just wanna say goodbye to you.”

“Hey..look at me.” As Kyungsoo raised his head, the latter is already standing next to him. Felt a big lump in his throat when Jongin pulled his small body into an embrace before Jongin broke it after a few seconds. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. I don’t know when will we meet again but I just want to say that you are the great friend I met.” Blushing.

“Your final exam is today, right? Wishing you all the best! Oh, wait!” Jongin sneaked out something from his jean’s pocket. “Call me! Now, go! You will miss your bus!” Kyungsoo threw a huge smile and bid Jongin the ‘last’ goodbye before running to the bus stop.

 

Five months later…

 

It is big success. Totally a big success. Kyungsoo can see that the book is now getting the throne. On radio, in the tv show even posters in any bookstore. Simply said, Jongin’s face is everywhere. Kyungsoo can’t stop smiling whenever he saw it.

Sitting on the bench at his favourite park, he scrolled into his contact.

Kim Jongin.

“You haven’t give him a call?” of course, Baekhyun is there too. With him, stick like a glue as always. It is not that Kyungsoo don’t want to contact Jongin. He would love too but don’t have the gut. “Poor Jonginie..waiting for a call that he will never get.”

“Oh shut up, Byun. You don’t want me to call Chanyeol over isn’t?”

“YOU ARE MEAN!!!” Baekhyun been running away from Chanyeol these days. Surprisingly, the giant is actually like Baekhyun too but he was just too scared and confused about it when Baekhyun confessed to him before. So Baekhyun decided to take a ‘revenge’ by running away from the giant.

Brave. He envy his friend, a little bit.

“Soo, he will have a book signing event near our campus! What if you go there?” He threw a stabbing glance and sigh afterwards.

“I don’t have his book and..it is not easy to get into a book sign event. You need to be lucky to get in there.” He explained but only received a suspicious smirk.

“Apparently, I am that lucky.” Baekhyun took out a book from his backpack with a pass. His eyes widen.

“Y-you bought it?! And you got into the book sign?!” Baekhyun nods and handed the book along with the pass to him.

“Go. I am rooting for you.” He is touched.

“I wish you are this sweet.”

“I am but you are blind.”

***

A few people left before the signing event is over. Jongin felt his face went numb after smiling non-stop as for today. He was over excited and it can’t be helped.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim Kai. I really enjoyed your writing! May you become more success in the future!” All the praises that he got totally reminds him of someone.

“Thank you! You too, I pray for it. Have a great day!” somehow by the glimpse of his eyes, he saw a familiar figure outside the café, seems hesitate to enter. And he knows who is it.

“Kyungsoo?” He wanted to get up from his seat but he need to finish the signing first. More accurate, this event. The event went for another 15 minutes more before it ended. Once everything is settled down, he excused himself from the venue to find for the guy since he didn’t see Kyungsoo anymore after the guy left without entering. He searched every place nearby but he found nothing.

“Home?” without thinking any longer, he grab a taxi and went to the neighbourhood. It only took about five minutes and he arrived in front of Kyungsoo’s home. A step inside the house yard, he took it back.

“He would find me weird.” Changing his direction to his sister’s house, and being greeted by two little kids that he misses so much.

“Uncle!! You came again!!” Raeon hugged his legs and Jongin picked him up.

“Yes, I miss both of you!” Jongin kissed the top of his head.

“Me!! I want too! Lift me up!” Rahee begged.

“You are heavy, Rahee.” Jongin laughed. His sister standing by the door with a subtle smile on her face.

“Seems like your event is done? What business do you have here?” Jongin put Raeon down and clears his throat with his eyes signing something.

“Can we have a moment kids? Go inside, I won’t be too long.” The kids obeyed.

“Is this about the boy next door? No need to beat round the bush. I knew it already.” His sister chuckled while Jongin is literally having a moment of panic due to a sudden ‘attack’. 

“H-how did you knew it?” He felt his face is going red and warm. Blushing. His sister stand up and making her way to the car, grabbing something before returned to her sit again.

“Here. I found this in the car. I think Rahee dropped it because she once asked me about something that she lost. You know..this is not the first time I saw this.” Jongin took it from his sister’s hand and stare it for a moment.  
Not the first time. Yes. His sister once saw the photo when he was in the middle school. The same photo but this time the only difference is, the photo in his hand is not his but Kyungsoo’s. 

“I can’t believe that both of you actually have feelings with each other. I was thinking that maybe I am that dumb because not realizing Kyungsoo, the guy next door is the same person in your photo before but now I change my mind.” Jongin is confused. “Both of you are dumb. Crushing over each other until you guys finally managed to meet again but still being the scaredy cat of the centuries? Until when?” she clicked her tongue. Reaching Jongin’s hand and hold it tight,

“I won’t refrain you. Go. It is time to end this. Maybe..he is waiting for you now.” Jongin is touched. He hugged his sister.

“Thank you..I don’t know that you are this helpful.” That gotten him a pinch on his arm. 

“Now go.”

“But I don’t know where he is. That’s the main reason why I came-Oh?” Something came across his mind. Quickly getting on his two feet and rushing to one place.

The park. Kyungsoo’s favourite place in the earth.

Not a mistake because Kyungsoo is really there. There, walking in front of him. Jongin used his last strength that he have to shout Kyungsoo’s name before founding himself lying down on the walk track. He heard a footsteps running toward him and slowly getting his back off from the ground, facing the latter that full of worries spread on his face. He shouldn’t run at the first place. He can just borrow his sister’s car. Bet he is that impatient.

“Here. Drink this!” reaching the mineral water from Kyungsoo’s hand and drank it in one gulp. He breathes. Kyungsoo helps him to get up and sit on the bench nearby.

“W-why are you here? Why are you sweating so much?” Jongin is still catching his breath.

“I-I am looking for you…because I saw you at the event but you left without entering. I-I thought you were at home but-ʺ

“Were you..running here? That’s why you look devastated?” Jongin nods. Sneaking out the photo that he got earlier from his sister and passed it to Kyungsoo, the latter surprised with his eyes rounded bigger than usual.

“W-where did y-you-how?” Kyungsoo’s hand is shaking as he keep on suttering and messing up his words. 

“In the car. I don’t know but seems like Rahee have it.” That’s means Jongin is barely knew about it. Maybe Rahee is the one who found the photo and decided to keep it until she lost it and now, it is in Jongin’s hand.

That is what Kyungsoo thought, at least. And he is still speechless upon it.

“You..never told me.” His lips is sealed. He can’t even face Jongin now. He felt all his blood drawn off from his body.

“I..I am sorry, Jongin..”

“Hey, Soo..” By his tip of his fingers, Jongin lifted Kyungsoo’s chin up so that he will be able to see his face. “Why are you saying sorry?” Silence. “If you’re saying sorry, I am sorry too then.” The words that came out from Jongin’s mouth is what Kyungsoo expected. 

“Yes I understand.” Kyungsoo is trying to show his smile when actually his heart is breaking into pieces.

“I really understand if you can’t accept it. I mean, who wouldn’t? Right? You must found it creepy. Knowing someone that has feeling on you since high school but pretending not to know you yet have your photo. Really..I understand it.” Kyungsoo heard giggles after he finished his sentences.

“I must be that creepy too if you said so. In that case, I am sorry too. Sorry for having a feeling on you and sorry for being a creepy.”

“What?” Kyungsoo furrowed.

“Doh Kyungsoo. I like you too.” Kyungsoo stop breathing. Is he is dreaming right now?

“I remember the day when you first came to my life. New student. I think you were cute back then and I can’t stop lift my eyes on you since then. I don’t know why were you so cold towards me so I thought I don’t have the chance over you. Until the end of high school and we separated by our own way.” Jongin can’t stop smiling until his eyes squinted.

“Everyday..I pray if I could meet you again. And suddenly, you appeared in front of my door with a messy hair, still with pyjama on. Still cute.” Kyungsoo can’t contain himself anymore. He hides his face on his palm.

“Jongin..I-I don’t know what to say..this is so embarrassing!” A pair of hand landed on his shoulder. Jongin is now planted a stern gaze on him. Kyungsoo can feel the  
butterflies in his stomach. Their faces are only a few inches away.

“I love you, Soo. Back then till now, it is still you. I am still in love with you.” Froze. He is really motionless and speechless. He don’t know what and how to react.

“Are you not going to answer it?” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and inhales amount of air before heave it slowly to pick his brace.

“I..love you too, Jongin. Really.. love you.” The sentences closed the gap between both of them as Jongin landed a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. Jongin cradled Kyungsoo’s face in his hands and deepening the kiss. Kyungsoo gives in. It is slow but full of sweetness. They broke their kiss to catch each other’s breath. Kyungsoo suddenly move a bit further with his palm on his mouth.

“We..shouldn’t do this. We are in public.” He get up from his sit and step away from there. 

“Hey, where are you going! Wait!!” Kyungsoo is so embarrass and Jongin knows it. Catching the latter’s step and both of them ended up strolling in the park together, first date.

“Kyungsoo, wanna drop by at my sister’s house first? The kids must be happy to meet you /with me/.” Jongin fake a cough at the last word.

“And bully me? No thanks.”

“I doubt that but, hey! They love you!” He rolled his eyes and Jongin only shook his head with a subtle grin.

***

Six years ago.

All students are fussing over the arrangement for their class photo. Since he is among the tallest, the photographer instructed him and his friend to stand at the middle. His friend nudged his arm and whispered into his ears,

“The guy at the end of this line. Your right. Doh Kyungsoo.” Jongin steals a glance to his right. He didn’t realized that a huge smile plastered on his face.

“You really like him that much? It is written all over your face!” Jongin quickly shut his friend’s mouth with his palm because of the almost loud voice.

“KIM JONGIN! OH SEHUN! LOOK TO THE FRONT!” their teacher’s shout stop their conversation. But Jongin managed to have another glance to Kyungsoo before the photographer start to count.

Beautiful smile. 

“OKAY, READY! 1, 2, 3!”

 

-END-


End file.
